Hold Your Breath
by aladyofgondor
Summary: Felicity Smoak goes to Bath to visit her Aunt in Bath after an unsuccessful first season. There she encounters the now very serious Oliver Queen, Earl of Needham, at a ball. Felicity is intrigued by Oliver and sets out to unravel the mystery that he presents to everyone, while Oliver tries to fight his attraction to Felicity, because Felicity is the very last thing that he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak looked out of her window and sighed happily, putting down another book that could now easily make her favorite list. Another adventure, this time of a heroine meeting a rogue and together they move within London to try and solve a mystery they had stumbled across and falling in love in the process. She could proudly say she was a romantic and didn't care what other thought of her novel choices. The male population would call her silly and the female would scoff at her romantic thoughts. She wasn't silly, she was quite realistic and logical, but sometimes she did like to indulge herself into romantic whims every once and a while, to escape the very boring life she held.

Well she really shouldn't say boring, she should say that she wanted to escape the very hectic household that she lived in. With six brothers and sisters, and she the second eldest child, the house was never not noisy. Her eldest brother, Evan, who had just turned two and twenty, was away at college for his last year but the rest were still at home. She was nineteen, Stephan was sixteen, Ella was twelve, Tess was ten and there were the twin boys, Luke and Marcus, who were seven years old, and very, very naughty. Her mother and father were not very high in society but they were comfortable. Her father was a gentleman and they had a small estate, but he got most of his money from being in trade. And Felicity was fine with that, she didn't care for a lavish life, and she had the notion that she'd rather marry for love rather than for wealth.

She had hoped as a little girl that love and wealth would come hand in hand for her, but she threw those kind of thoughts to the wind. She was much more logical now and had heard so many stories about how that sort of thing rarely happened and now she just hoped that in the end that if she were to get married that she would at least respect her partner, she was sensible enough to hope for that at least.

"Felicity, Mama wants you downstairs, she is in her drawing room," Luke said, poking his head into her room before moving onto his room. Felicity sighed heavily this time because she really didn't want to face her mother this morning. But she went anyways, knowing that if she didn't go down soon, her mother would give her an earful later.

"Yes, Mama," Felicty asked as she entered the room, her mother at her writing desk composing a letter.

"Felicty dear, please sit down," her mother, Mrs. Smoak, replied. Felicty did as she was told, sitting down at the sofa opposite her mother and waited patiently. Her mother seized writing and turned to Felicity, a smile spreading carefully onto her face.

"I have very good news, Felicity. Your Aunt Beth decided that it was time that you visited her and I've agreed to let you spend a few weeks with her before Christmas," her mother said excitedly, moving to sit beside Felicity to take her hands.

Aunt Beth lived in Bath, which was second to London in the eyes of society, and Felicity absolutely adored Bath. She also adored her Aunt Beth and it would make Felicity's next few weeks extremely eventful.

"Do you mean it, Mama?" Felicity asked, her voice filled with awe.

"Of course my dear, you've have your first season only a few months ago and I think it is high time you'd visit Aunt Beth, she has quite insisted that you go. And you know I can't say no to both you and Aunt Beth, even your father said it will be good for you." Her mother laughed softly and Felicty couldn't suppress her glee and she hugged her mother fiercely.

"Oh, Mama! Thank you," Felicity exclaimed, squeezing tightly. She pulled away after a moment and asked, "When? When will I be leaving?"

"I told Aunt Beth that you'd be leaving in a week's time. That should be enough time to have at least two new dresses made for you and I shall give you some more to buy another dress and hat in Bath. Oh, I am very happy for you, my dear," Mrs. Smoak said, and squeezed Felicity's hand.

Felicity thanked her mother again and Mrs. Smoak shooed Felicity out of her drawing room so that she could finish her correspondences. Felicty felt as if she were floating in the clouds as she left the room. Bath would be phenomenal, she just knew it, and any time with Aunt Beth would be worth anything in the world. She went up to her room and began to inspect her things to catalogue what she would take with her. A week just couldn't go by fast enough.

"But Papa! I want to go with Felicity too! She always has all the fun, she has already been to London recently and I haven't," Ella exclaimed as Felicity's things were being put into the carriage. She had followed her parents and Felicity out to the carriage after they had said goodbye to their other children and was now tugging on her father's coat to emphasize her

"Ella, we have talked about this. Felicity is a grown woman and you are still young. She didn't go to London or Bath when she was your age," Mr. Henry Smoak replied, moving down to hold Ella's hand.

"But it isn't fair Papa!" Ella said again and without another word she fled into the house, a maid trailing after her. Mr. Smoak sighed heavily as he watched Ella run and turned

"She will be okay, Henry, she will be eating cake soon enough and all thoughts of Bath will be gone," Mrs. Smoak said to her husband, hugging him closely. Mr. Smoak would take Felicity to Bath and do some business there before returning home after a few days, while Mrs. Smoak was to stay with the remaining children, as they would be sure to create mischief without Felicity to watch over them. She went to hug Felicity next, and she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her eldest daughter go.

"You will write to me as often as you can. I can't wait to hear of the adventures you'll have with Beth, she is sure to have more than a few with you. Be good, Felicity, I'll see you soon," Mrs. Smoak said.

"I will, Mama. I promise to write every day and I'll tell you every detail I can. Goodbye, Mama," Felicity said as she waved her hand at Tess and the twins who were peering out from an open window. Mrs. Smoak moved aside so that they could move into the carriage as Mr. Smoak helped Felicity into the carriage and he got in beside her and they began to move. The children came outside to wave goodbye and Felicity couldn't help but grin as she saw little Ella with a sweet in her hand and waving at them happily. She would miss them all terribly, she knew but she was excited about the trip, it would open new pathways for her and for that, she was very, very excited for.

The traveling wasn't as long as Felicity had thought it would be. They took the main road to Bath and they had reached Aunt Beth's house within six hours, after stopping briefly to change horses halfway there. Mr. Smoak had fallen asleep beside her and because the carriage was so shaky, she could neither sleep nor read, so she just watched the scenery pass her window. It was mostly country side and forests that passed by but Felicity loved nature, it was calming to her and extremely beautiful. Bath had very little nature within it but Felicity loved the wilderness that lay outside of Bath. It was still untouched by the society in Bath and there was a river that moved through it that flowed so beautifully that it made making the trip there completely worth it.

Bath appealed to Felicity more than London ever could. London was dirtier, more political and held a lot of pressure for the woman not in the higher ranks of families. You had to have the right connections to go anywhere important if you were an outsider and just saying that your father was a gentleman got you very little. Bath, on the other hand, was cleaner and smaller and held a lot more pleasure for Felicity, those of which she could go too freely without having the very big connections.

But, she would have Aunt Beth and Aunt Beth had all the right connections. Aunt Beth had married an older gentlemen who had had a great deal of money and had been a Baron, but he had died before Felicity had ever truly known him. Aunt Beth had said she was not in love with her husband but rather that they had a mutual respect and understanding for one another. It had been a match of being comfortable rather than anything else. And now, Aunt Beth was among the very silly and noisy gossips of Bath and she was known throughout Bath for her notorious good nature and mischief. It wasn't bad mischief, but more like the match-making and odd adventure taking mischief that many who didn't know Aunt Beth thought her as thoughtless and trivial. But Aunt Beth was just a free spirit and just loved a good story, like Felicity, except Felicity would rather read about it when Aunt Beth would like to experience it.

Felicity just hoped that her time in Bath would change something about her. Her season had gone as well as it could have gone, given her circumstances, but she had little suitors as she was only going to be given 1,000 pounds as dowry. Felicity had thought that 1,000 pounds would be sufficient enough for any suitor but she had been naïve, as there were many other woman who had even bigger dowries, so she was paid very little attention other than for her beauty.

She was considered a beauty by many she had encountered but she was very awkward in conversation, for she was rather bad at rambling. It had always been a flaw for her but she thought that once she had begun to get used to the pressures of the season, that her ramblings and awkward sayings would seize, but she had been completely wrong. The season did not let up its pressure at all on her situation and she had ended up just asking her mother if they could go home a week earlier than planned, for her embarrassing ramblings and awkward situations had tainted her reputation quite enough, and she just wanted the horrid experience to end.

She was considered a beauty by many she had encountered but she was very awkward in conversation, for she was rather bad at rambling. It had always been a flaw for her but she thought that once she had begun to get used to the pressures of the season, that her ramblings and awkward sayings would seize, but she had been completely wrong. The season did not let up its pressure at all on her situation and she had ended up just asking her mother if they could go home a week earlier than planned, for her embarrassing ramblings and awkward situations had tainted her reputation quite enough, and she had just wanted the horrid experience to end.

Luckily, her mother had agreed to leave early, as they hadn't had any other plans for visits or any other party but some ball which they could easily cancel, and so they did, and they had gone home a week earlier. Felicity had been interrogated by Tess and Ella to give all the details on the gowns and the handsome men that Felicity had danced with, and Felicity gave all the detail that she could have. She hadn't danced with many men, because any good looking man that had actually asked her had soon found out that she wasn't a very good talker, and said rather odd and stupid things. So, after a while, the handsome and rich men seized to ask her to dance or even speak to her, and all the other men were trying to woo the wealthy woman.

There had been one man, who had talked to her despite her ramblings and she had come to look up to him as a friend, even as a brother figure in all of the chaos of the season. His name was Thomas Merlyn, and he had introduced himself as a friend of her older brothers, Evan, and said that they had gone to Cambridge together. They had been a year apart and now Tommy had finished his education and was now just enjoying London. He had failed to tell her that he was indeed a Viscount and that his father was and Earl, of which she was grateful because she hadn't rambled as much as she could have.

It would have been likely that because of Tommy's attentions, that Felicity would have more suitors but she hadn't and she just enjoyed the company that Tommy offered. He was fun, he had a flare for the dangerous and he would always talk about what he, Evan and another named Oliver, would do at Cambridge. They had been quite the trio of hellions, at least she came to that conclusion after all that Tommy had confessed.

But it had been Tommy who had made her season bearable. Without him to entertain her she would have had a lot of boredom filled evenings. She was the wallflower of most parties and after Tommy had done his fair share of dancing or socializing, he would go to her and they would talk on the sidelines. Felicity was almost completely sure that her mother thought that Tommy would propose to her, no matter how many times Felicity had told her otherwise, and was quite disappointed when Tommy hadn't come through with one.

The very thing that intrigued Felicity the most about Tommy's tales, however, were that of the mysterious Oliver. He never supplied a last name or a title and he had always been just Oliver. Evan had never talked to her about university and when he was asked about it, he had always said it was rather dull. Of course he had said it with a slight twinkle in his eye but Felicity never thought to ask him further on it, for she rather enjoyed his company and talking about other smaller things.

But now, with the season ending, Felicity had only ever written letters to Tommy and Evan. She had informed them both of her leaving for Bath and hadn't received a reply from either, Tommy most likely being with his family and Evan finishing up his last months at Cambridge before the holidays, so all she truly had to look forward to was Bath. And oh what a thing to look forward too.

They had arrived at Aunt Beth's home just before dinner, with the sun already set and the streets of Bath quiet as ever.

"Well, there must be some event today, for I've never seen Bath look so peaceful even at this time of year," Mr. Smoak commented carefully as they had stopped at the house.

"Yes, probably a ball," Felicity whispered back. Felicity looked up at Aunt Beth's house happily and saw a curtain flutter at a nearby window. Felicity smiled knowingly before Aunt Beth came out to great them with much enthusiasm.

"Oh finally, you have arrived! I say Henry, it shouldn't have taken his long to arrive," Aunt Beth said as she came down the stairs. "My dear Felicity, you do look as beautiful as ever. You've matured much since I've seen you last."

Aunt Beth embraced Felicity tightly and Felicity returned the embrace just as enthusiastically. It felt good to see her once again. She looked even younger than before and even happier. No doubt the last year had been good to her in terms of health and excitement. Bath was the place to be after the season and there was no doubt many events to entertain all the gossip mongers. Not that Felicity was calling her Aunt a monger, but she fit right in with those who loved a good dose of gossip.

"Your rooms are set for you both and I'm sure you both want to freshen up before dinner. Henry, you have your regular room and Felicity, I will take you to your room," Aunt Beth said as she led them both into the house, leaving her footman to retrieve their belongings.

Aunt Beth's townhome always smelled like lilies, which was always surprising since lilies were not in season, as it was way too cold. The town house was spacious and looked grander than Felicity remembered. There was a staircase that split and lead up to the two different sides of the townhouse. The bottom floor held the drawing room, a sitting parlor, the kitchens and dining area while the upstairs held the two main bedrooms and the guest bedrooms.

"I have given you the Purple Room, as it faces the streets and if I remember correctly, you were very fond of the city life when you were here last. I think you were quite angry that Evan got this room and you hadn't," Aunt Beth said as she opened the door to the room. The room was not purple, as it was in neutral colors, but all the rooms in Aunt Beth's townhome were called by colors. Felicity looked at it in awe and smiled at her Aunt before taking a turn around it and looking out the window.

"It is perfect, thank you Aunt Beth," Felicity said. She went to hug her Aunt again but Aunt Beth waved a hand at her.

"I'm just glad you are finally here. Now I have all the excuses to flaunt my beautiful niece to anyone who will listen. Let the adventures begin, my Felicity," Aunt Beth said, giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

Felicity laughed softly at her aunt. She had always been a peculiar person and most everyone loved her for her behavior. She was unlike anyone, quite unique in her own way, and she brought much attention onto herself. She didn't break any rules or make any horrid comments so many people just accepted her as she was and she had many young girls who adored her for her uniqueness.

Felicity sat down on the window seat and watched the street before her which had started to fill with more people and carriages. A maid, Evelyn, came in to help her settle in and get dressed for dinner and Felicity found that she quite looked forward to exploring all that Bath had to offer.

Oliver Queen, Earl of Needham, sat bored as his mother and sister talked of the all the events they were to go to there in Bath. It was then when Oliver wished that Tommy or Evan had come along with him to Bath. He hated it there, he had much rather stayed in his ancestral home during the colder months of the year but here he was, at the whims of both his mother and sister. They would no doubt drag him to all kinds of social events and if his mother got what she wanted, he would be married by Christmas.

Marriage. Oliver scoffed at the word. Marriage had always been something that put Oliver off, the thought of some woman coming into his life and he having to take care of her for the rest of his life. And children, that was another topic. Oliver loved children, he did but he just didn't want any of his own. He could never see himself as a father or a husband and the very notion brought him to want to jump off a bridge.

His mother had started to push him toward marriage ever since his father had died not more than two years ago. But his father's death had hit Oliver extremely hard and the last of his thoughts had been toward finding a woman to marry.

He had been in the last few days of university when the news of his father's sickness and impending death had reached him. His father had written to him that he should finish the last week of school before coming to home. And he had listened, because there was only one more week and the doctor had diagnosed his father had another few months of life left.

Having finished university, he left immediately to his family and as he went to his father, it had been the last moments of his father's life. He had told Oliver that Oliver needed to be a better man and Earl then he had been. He had confessed to Oliver about his transgressions against Oliver's mother and how he had neglected the tenants on the estate and how Oliver needed to right his wrongs.

That was another reason Oliver never wanted to get married. If his parents had the look of the perfect couple and yet his father had cheated on his mother, a woman who loved her husband no matter what, told him that marriage just wasn't worth it. He didn't want a marriage that was built on unconditional love and treachery, but most of all, he didn't want the possibility of him doing that to a woman as his father had done to his mother. He didn't quite know if he had the same weaknesses that his father had.

Nonetheless, his father had died in front of him as he finished his confessions and left Oliver with new responsibilities and a hell of a lot of wrongs to fix. Which was why Oliver had become so serious and had stopped all of his childish antics that he had done at university. His father had dumped all of his problems onto his son and even though Oliver loved his father, he couldn't truly believe that the man who had loved and raised him from a babe had done all the things he had confessed.

Now, after two years, Oliver was as serious and stiff in public and only to his family, Tommy and Evan was he even remotely his old self.

"Oliver, are you even listening to us," Thea said, calling Oliver out of his reverie.

"Yes, you were talking about lace," Oliver said, looking up at his sister. Thea pursed her lips and shook her head at him.

"No, we were talking about Tommy's party. I got the invitation this morning and it said that you specifically had to be there. It is Tommy's mother's birthday ball. Lady Merlyn is turning the ripe old age of 50," Lady Queen said, her tone disapproving.

"If I remember correctly, Mama, won't you be turning fifty in less than two years," Oliver said smiling at her.

"Which is why I said 'ripe,' Oliver. And I fully expect a ball for my fiftieth birthday. It is the on Thursday, and I know you have very little to do Thursday. Plus it will be the first party Thea will go to before her debut for the Season next year," Lady Queen replied, giving her son a pointed look.

"And here I was hoping that you'd decide to leave her at home," Oliver said, looking at his sister who gave him a charming smile.

"I was specifically invited as well, Oliver. You know how Lady Merlyn adores me," Thea said.

Oliver nodded and finished the last of his wine before excusing himself to his office. As he got there, he stood in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. Bath, with his family, was sure to be whirlwind that he would rather not delve into. And it would only continue with Thea coming out next year. Oliver could only hope that Bath would spare him any unwanted attentions and especially that of meddling mothers, that including his own mother.

* * *

A/N: So basically, this is my first attempt at truly writing a Victorian Era story. Although I do read a lot of them and I'm really hoping you guys like this. I'm also new to this show and ship but I literally could not get this out of my head. Plus I love reading AU's like this. Please tell me what you think so far, it'd mean a lot!

Also, a side note, if you want to help me out and be a beta for this story, you can find me at mrtilney . tumblr . com

( I really would love someone to beta this for me)

Anyways, tell me what you think guys!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Felicity made her way downstairs the next morning to find that her father had left for his business calls and Aunt Beth sitting perkily in the breakfast room.

"I'm glad you're up, Felicity, for I've been waiting since last evening to tell you some good news," Aunt Beth declared, grinning from ear to ear. She was wearing a light blue morning dress and her green eyes were shinning with excitement.

"What is it, Aunt Beth," Felicity asked as she sat down to her Aunts right which gave a perfect view of the bustling streets of Bath.

"In four days' time there will be Lady Merlyn's birthday ball and we've just been invited. I'm very good friends with Lady Merlyn as we see each other often here in Bath but what was surprising was that you were also invited. I would've taken you anyways, it wouldn't do for me to not to take my visiting niece to the ball of the month now would it? But now I won't have to sneak you in, oh I wonder how they knew you were here," she rambled and eyeing Felicity thoughtfully.

"I'm acquainted with her son, Thomas Merlyn. We spent a great deal of time together during my first season," Felicity filled in. She smiled at Aunt Beth before turning toward the food, her stomach growling in hunger. There was poached eggs, biscuits and jam set out and a servant came by with some hot breakfast tea for her, which she was entirely grateful for.

"Thomas Merlyn? How did he come to know you, if I may ask?"

"He and Evan went to Cambridge together. He is a year older than Evan, and was quite the flirt during the season," Felicity looked up from her jam and biscuits to see Aunt Beth giving her a sly smile, her eyes twinkling again with mischief. "Oh no, he isn't a suitor, of that I assure you. He doesn't think of me like that."

Felicity would be appalled if Tommy were to propose to her. Not saying that she would refuse him, because he would be a good husband she knew that but she rather experience another few seasons before settling down with anyone. Marriage struck a chord in her that she didn't like. It was the pressure to get married that the season had had on everyone, women especially. There were rarely any pressures on the man unless he was high up and needed an heir, but because there were so many woman and so little eligible men, the strain was out directly onto the women. She would happily end a spinster if it meant that she wouldn't marry someone she didn't like. There was the pressure to try and catch someone who was rich, and maybe even a title, but money seemed most important in any case.

"That's a shame, I would love to be related to Lady Merlyn, she is a wonderful woman," Aunt Beth said, smiling playfully at Felicity. "Nevertheless, we must go to my dressmaker and get you a brand new dress. Oh this will be so much fun, I'm so glad you came!"

Then the footman came in with a tray with two letters and came between her and Aunt Beth.

"A letter for you, my lady, and one for Ms. Smoak," he declared, putting the small tray in reach for the both of them.

"So, quickly on your visit, too? Well, I'm sure you want to read that alone, as I'd like to read mine alone, excuse me," Aunt Beth said, her words becoming mumbled as she moved out of the room with her letter.

Felicity looked down at her letter as she took a bite from her biscuit, and saw that is was from Tommy. She smiled as she put the letter down to read later and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, her eyes trained on the window. After her breakfast, she went back up to her room and sat at the window seat and read the letter.

_"My dear Miss Smoak, _

_I do believe proper names are in order for this letter but as we both know, you'll always be Felicity to me. I blame your brother for that, he had your name ingrained into my head for three years, and now I have to once more remember to call you Ms. Smoak, for you are now in Bath and that's exactly where I am. I was very glad to get your letter about it and it was just in time as well, because we were just making the invitations for my mother's birthday ball, of which you should have already received from your Aunt. I did not know your aunt was Lady Beth Amstill, for she and my mother have been good friends since your Aunts marriage. It's a small world, is it not? I'm glad to hear you're excited for Bath, there are quite a few entertainments that capture all people, and I hope I get to take you to a few, given that your aunt and my mother can come along, for propriety's sake. In any case, I hope to see you once again at the ball, I have quite a few people I'd like you to meet._

_Yours Truly,  
Tommy"  
_  
Felicity smiled as she looked up from the letter, her already good mood heightening. She was glad that Tommy was in Bath and she so wanted to see him again, his invitation coming at the best time. She'd met Lady Merlyn already and she was a delightful woman, but she was always within her own group and was often distracted by others around her, gossip always on her mind. Tommy found his mother to be silly and yet had all the charm in the world. Tommy had to get his charm from somewhere and it wasn't likely to be from his father. Felicity had yet to meet Lord Merlyn, since he never came to any societal events, but from what she had heard of him, she knew him to be a serious and ill-favored sort of man. Tommy had said that he rarely ever saw his father and he'd rather it stay that way, though he'd never elaborate on why and Felicity didn't inquire.

The ball would sure be what people would be talking about for weeks, as both Lady Merlyn and Tommy were on the theatrical side and loved throwing extravagant parties. During the last season, Lady Merlyn had poetry readings, parties and soirée's aplenty, and even if Felicity wasn't invited to them all, she'd heard enough to know how it went. But this was a ball, and it was sure to be the best that the Merlyn's, nah, all of the ton had seen that year. And Felicity couldn't have been more excited for it to come.

Felicity looked out her window to watch those that passed by. People watching was something that Felicity always enjoyed, because all it required was a person and imagination, and that's it. She created stories around that person, guessing their profession, family, fortune and even if that person might have a lover or if they were a criminal.

As she watched people walking by, ideas fluttering throughout her head, she didn't realize that someone had seen her and had begun to stare at her. It was a man, in his early twenties though he looked to be in his late thirties, and was well built. When Felicity finally looked down at him, he had tipped his hat to her and went onto where he'd been heading. Felicity was surprised by the man, but she smiled in any case and didn't think much of it afterward. She continued to look outside until the clock had struck nine, and she realized her folly. An hour had passed since breakfast and all she had accomplished was reading Tommy's letter and looking at strangers. She sat down at her writing table and wrote back to Tommy.

_"My Dear Lord Merlyn, _

_Since we are going back to proper titles, I must say yours is rather dull. Unless you'd like to compare your last name with the wizard Merlin, which I have no doubt that you might, and say that you are related to him. You'd probably make up some liege and say that your great-great-grandfather was Merlin's cousin. Which would be impossible given that Merlin had said to live more than 800 years ago._

_You must thank your mother for me for the invitation. And I thank you for remembering me, it was very thoughtful of you. I must say in excited for the ball, for knowing you and Lady Merlyn, it'll be the talk of the ton for ages. But I'm very much looking forward to seeing you again, and I may even see you more, since my aunt and Lady Merlyn are good friends.  
I hope you are well, and give my best wishes to Lady Merlyn._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Felicity Smoak."_

The day before the ball, Felicity and Aunt Beth were returning to the shop that they had visited numerous times that week to have a dress made for Felicity for the ball. After being measured, picking out fabrics and designs, and getting pricked with horrid needles, the dress was finally done and ready to be worn. It had taken three days, but it looked as good as it ever could.

"Oh! The dress looks splendid on you, my dear," Aunt Beth said as Felicity came out of the dressing area. She was still in awe of the workmanship of the dress as it brought out every curve and line of Felicity's body perfectly. It was a dark blue that brought out Felicity's eyes and the skirts were the perfect shape, not too wide and not too skinny.

"I have the perfect necklace to go with this dress, and when you shall wear it, I will be all too happy to give it to you," Aunt Beth continued as she circled Felicity, admiring the dress more closely.

"It is the most beautiful dress I have ever received, thank you," Felicity exclaimed, turning to hug her aunt. Aunt Beth laughed happily and rubbed Felicity's back in comfort.

"You are most welcome, although I do admit to have selfish reasons for this dress. Now I can flout my beautiful niece in front of everyone, and no doubt there'll be suitors coming to lie themselves at your feet. I must say it's all very exciting," Aunt Beth replied, letting go of Felicity and guiding her to a full length mirror.

Felicity wasn't vain, she didn't call much attention to looks but she did appreciate them, and she could really appreciate the way she looked. She knew that if she did we hair a certain way and with her lips a little darker, that she'd become the very beauty people admire.

The shop door opened, letting in a brisk breeze and she turned to see none other than Tommy Merlyn, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Felicity Smoak," Tommy said good-naturedly. He smiled a breath taking smile and Felicity chuckled at him.

"Lord Merlyn," Felicity replied, moving into a curtsy, as they weren't alone.

"Lady Amstill. Madame Beauchamp." Tommy bowed to them all, looking charming as ever.

"Are you doing last minute shopping as I am? I was sent by my mama to fetch her orders from Madame Beauchamp."  
"Indeed we are, and what fun it has been! We are quite ready for your ball, Thomas," Aunt Beth said, smiling fondly at the young gentlemen. She used his Christian name, which initially surprised Felicity but then she put two and two together and remembered that Aunt Beth and Lady Merlyn had known each other and undoubtedly spent a lot of time together, Aunt Beth must have been used to calling Tommy, Thomas.

"That is good to hear. The dress looks stunning on you, Felicity. I have a feeling your dance card will be full tomorrow," Tommy remarked, sinking at her.

"Thank you, my lord," Felicity said as she blushed. She returned the wink and they both laughed while Aunt Beth shook her head at them.

An assistant seamstress came out from the back room with Tommy's purchases and he paid for them as Felicity changed into her previous set of clothes.

Aunt Beth had ordered another dress for her but Felicity was told that it would take a little longer to make, with all the orders that Madame Beauchamp had to postpone to a later time. She did however, promise Aunt Beth that the dress would be one of her best, as a thank you for being patient in her time of hysteria. Tommy waited by the door as Felicity and her aunt readied themselves and offered to walk with them to their next appointment, which was to a book shop.

"I have no hurry to go home, in fact I have no plans for the rest of the evening morning. I am quite at your disposal," Tommy said, gallantly.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Felicity replied dramatically. Aunt Beth only laughed along with them, and she gave Felicity a look that seemed to say, 'just friends? Are you so sure?' Felicity only shook her head at her aunt and looked back at Tommy to say more. "Your ball has many people in want of new and improved styles, Madame Beauchamp was quite busy with orders."

"Ah, it is as Mama hoped. I, however, don't care a knot for fashion. It's all quite tedious and it is entirely surprising how when lace is brought up, woman go into a bout of hysteria," Tommy replied, "I don't think I will ever understand woman and fashion, it is completely out of my reach."

"As it should be. Men have their sports and hunting, and women have their fashion and gossip," Aunt Beth said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Ah, you are laughing now, Lady Beth, but I hear gossip can get quite serious, if any of the stories my mother tells me are true." Tommy chuckled as he remembered how serious his mother was when she had told him about some Baron and his mistress running off, leaving his poor wife in shame. The story was sad, but it was the fact that his mother was so invested and angry that made him chuckle.

"Gossip had all sorts of reactions, but I find I like the silly and romantic ones the best. They only cause positive emotions, which is what everyone needs in their life," Aunt Beth replied.

"And gossip is something I don't think I could ever invest myself into," Felicity said, finally speaking up during the exchange. "It is too much to keep track of and it can get quite dark and dreary. Rumors are never something that is good."

"Ah, but rumors are the food of gossip. It's what keep old ladies like myself entertained. It is always entertaining to watch the young ones of society try and succeed at the season, for even though many do, there are always those few that sink rather than swim," Aunt Beth said solemnly. "In any case, I'm quite excited for the ball tomorrow and I do wish I could have visited to help you and your mama plan, but if I know your mother, it's that she is an excellent planner."

"I thank you, my lady. I'm sure she'd be flattered to hear you say that," Tommy said, smiling roguishly at her. Aunt Beth just waved her hand at him, smiling as they finally arrived at the bookstore.

As Thursday evening came around, Felicity's nerves were sky high and her mind was churning out possible disasters that might occur. Tripping and falling as well as rambling were her on the top of her list or even just embarrassing herself to the extreme with just one word.

But as her maid helped her into her dress, Felicity knew that her worries were all for naught. Her dress was perfect for the night, the dark blue creating the picture of beauty and simplicity that made Felicity look amazing. Her maid also did a simple hairstyle, with her hair up in a semi bun, with the tips of her hair curled at the bottom of the bun. The curls came down to the back of her neck and she felt an air of confidence run through her. Tonight, she'd have fun and celebrate a wonderful birthday and spend time with her best male friend. She'd dance and socialize and make new acquaintances, as Aunt Beth wanted, and she'd do her best not to worry. Or at least she'd try not to.

When she was all ready and it was almost time to go, she made her way down the stairs and into the drawing room where Aunt Beth was sitting, her pug sitting calmly in her lap.

"Oh, my dear, you look simply beautiful! Oh how fun it will be to show you too all of my friends and their sons. I'm sure everyone eligible man will want to dance with you," Aunt Beth gushed, standing up to be in front of Felicity.

"Thank you. And I must thank you for the beautiful dress, otherwise I think I wouldn't look half as well as I do," Felicity replied.

"Oh, don't be silly, Felicity, you'd look beautiful even if you wore rags, and of that I can say that I'm the very proud Aunt of such a beauty," she said, laughing.

There was a knock at the door, which halted Aunt Beth and the footmen was standing in the doorway, a rather apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am," he said, his country accent very evident, "but your carriage is ready."

Aunt Beth smiled her thanks and he nodded and bowed to her before leaving to go back outside.

"Are you ready," Aunt Beth asked as they left the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Felicity replied, and she smiled to show her Aunt that she would be okay. At least she hoped she would.

Thea and Lady Queen were in the gold drawing room when Oliver went looking for them, ready to leave for Tommy's ball. Thea had donned on a crème colored dress with black lace trimming the edges of it as well as a thin strip over her waist. His mother had gone with a simple black dress, with a black shawl over her shoulders, as she was still felt she had to be in mourning. Oliver was wearing one of his best coats and trousers, his coat being a dark blue and his pantaloons being pure white. Together they made a very elegant picture.

"Are we ready to leave," Oliver asked as he entered the room, his hands fidgeting with the cuffs of his coat.

"Yes, but Oliver, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," Lady Queen, responded, motioning for Oliver to come more into the room.

Oliver only nodded and closed the door behind him. He felt that he already knew what they were going to talk about, but he wasn't going to object to his mother right then, he owed her that much.

"Oliver, I know it's hard to listen to me babble on this subject but I hope to at least get you to change your mind on it. I need you to look at the women tonight, to at least try and find someone who might suit you as a partner. I know men don't get married at this time, you being still rather young, but it wouldn't hurt to look would it?" Lady Queen looked as if she getting desperate at this point, and she was. Oliver was just turned four and twenty and Lady Queen was worried that of he didn't start looking now, that he would never start looking. And she wanted Oliver settled down before Thea, but with the way things were going, with Oliver set on never marrying, the chances were extremely thin.

"As you know, Thea will be coming out next year, and she needs you by her side. With the two of you being unmarried, the ton and the mothers of unmarried children, will be after the both of you. I want you both to look out for one another," Lady Queen said, looking between the both of her offspring. She wished that her husband were still alive to help her with this but he wasn't and she would have to do it on her own. And she needed both of their cooperation's to do that.

"And I know very well, Thea, that you don't want to get married during your first season but it wouldn't hurt to be on the lookout for both yourself and Oliver. The only thing I want is to see both my children settled and happy, and I'll be content for the rest of my years," Lady Queen said, moving to hold both her children's hands. Oliver and Thea only nodded, knowing better to deter their mother from her desires.

And so they all left for the ball, Oliver's mind now reeling at Tommy for making him go.

"I cannot believe you made me come to this," Oliver muttered haughtily as he stood on the sidelines next to Tommy. He felt extremely uncomfortable and no doubt looked as uncomfortable as he felt. The scores of Mama's were looking quite desperately in their direction and they all had their daughters by their sides, hoping once they had been introduced that either Oliver or Tommy would ask one to dance with them. But Oliver had no desire to dance and rather hated the prospect.

"It is my mother's birthday ball, what was I supposed to do? You know how much my mother loves you. I think she rather you be we son then I, and how can I compete with you?" Tommy replied, smiling good-naturedly at Oliver. Oliver gave him a glare but he nodded his understanding. "Besides, I've invited Evan's aunt and younger sister to come and I'm determined to have you introduced."

Oliver felt the urge to roll his eyes at Tommy for it had been months of him talk of Felicity Smoak. She was the only sibling that Evan had ever talked about and he knew that both Evan and Felicity grew up quite exclusively. Evan loved Felicity just as Oliver loved Thea and now she had Tommy wrapped around her finger. If Oliver didn't know any better he'd have thought that Tommy had some matrimonial intention toward Ms. Smoak but Tommy had sworn that their relationship was purely platonic, and he viewed her as a younger sister. It didn't really surprise Oliver, since Tommy had never had a younger sister to dote on so he just turned those instincts onto Ms. Smoak.

"Oh, don't look so serious, Oliver, you should try and loosen up. The harpies won't attack yet, not until the dancing has started," Thea said as she appeared in between he and Tommy.

"As I've been telling him for months. See, even your sister agrees with me," Tommy said, nodding down at Thea.

"Of course I agree. This serious bravado is getting wary. Mama is also determined to see him married and it's been great fun sitting back and watching their exchanges," Thea said, hooking her arm through Oliver's.

"I'm glad my struggles are so amusing for you," Oliver said tightly, peering down at a grinning Thea.

"It's only amusing because of how stern you've become. Also Mama's determination is quite admirable, she hasn't faltered even after two years of continuing rejection from you," Thea laughed lightly and Tommy laughed with her, the both of them earning another glare from Oliver.

"Ah, but you'll be next Thea. You'll be coming out soon and Mama will push you toward all the men she finds suitable," Oliver reminded Thea and smiled as Thea's face turned grim.

"And don't you remind me. I'm just hoping you'll turn down everyone who asks for me unless I've told you otherwise. I've heard all the stories about unwanted suitors and I'm just hoping Mama is as good as a judge of character as she boasts about," Thea replied. Thea turned to look up at Tommy and grinned mischievously, "What about you Tommy, do you have anyone in mind?"

"No, no one has caught my eyes just yet," Tommy replied, giving Thea a wink. They both laughed and Oliver sighed his resignation.

Tommy seemed to catch a glimpse of someone over his shoulder and smiled as he waved the person over. Both he and Thea looked over to see a young and beautiful blonde woman in dark blue walking over to them with Lady Beth at her elbow. Oliver remembered Lady Beth from his last visit to Bath and he remembered lining her quirkiness and humor. She was a favorite where ever she went.

"Lady Amstill, I'm glad to see you have come," Tommy said, bowing his head to her before turning to the woman beside her. "Ms. Felicity Smoak, you do look beautiful this evening." Tommy took her hand and kissed it and gave her a wink. Felicity laughed lightly and bowed to him, her eyes moving over to Oliver and Thea.

"Felicity Smoak, it is my honor to introduce you to Lord Oliver Queen, Earl of Needham, and his sister, Lady Thea Queen. Oliver, Thea, Ms. Felicity Smoak," Tommy introduced, smiling broadly at the Queens.

Felicity bowed as she was expected too and gave them both a bug smile. After months of being told tales of Oliver, she finally had a face and a title to go with the stories and she wasn't at all disappointed. Her only fear was that she might just mess everything up with her awkwardness, but she kept in control, to her great surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Tommy has told me so much about the both of you and I'm glad I have faces to go with his tales," Felicity said, her voice light and welcoming.

"The pleasure is all ours, isn't that right, Oliver? We have also heard so much about you, it feels that we are already friends, for I'm sure Tommy wouldn't have it any other way," Thea replied. Felicity blushed at that and gave Tommy a calculating look but she laughed along with Thea.

Oliver hadn't said a word but he had bowed in acknowledgement of Felicity. He let Thea do the talking as he watched Felicity Smoak become modest and nervous while in his presence. Tommy had always said that Felicity was a lively and smart woman and she was Evans beloved sister, but she appeared more fidgety and nervous than anything else. She was beautiful in any case and her eyes and smile were captivating. Her dark blue dress hugged her body nicely and it made the color of her eyes almost pop.

Her aunt whispered something into her ear and she nodded her agreement, and her aunt left to, most likely, meet with some other women of her acquaintance. For which all present were very grateful for, since the eye of a companion was almost always unwanted.

Oliver wasn't one to stare, nor was he one to pay much attention to woman at social events, but Felicity Smoak was the lotus flower he just couldn't resist. His impressions of her from Tommy or Evan had come to little comparison as she looked at him, her smile captivating and her lips dark and inviting.

He managed to snap out of his stare as Thea laughed beside him, and he came quickly back to his senses. This was a woman he had just met, although he felt like he knew her already, and she was the sister of one of his closest friends. Not to mention that she wasn't of noble blood and she had little to recommend herself other than her looks and character. She was off limits completely, and it'd stay that way.

"Oh, I'm very fond of dancing, there is always a great pleasure in it. Oliver was the one who taught me at when I was but fourteen, and the dances tonight are sure to be a delight. You wouldn't mind taking the both of us out for a dance now would you, Ollie?" Thea smiled playfully up at him, watching him carefully. Oliver wanted to sigh dramatically at his sister but he instead just smiled at her and turned toward Felicity.

"Are you fond of dancing, Ms. Smoak?" She looked a bit surprised to be addressed by him, but she returned his

"I am, it's something I take great enjoyment from. It's the most intimate a couple can get within the watchful eye of society," Felicity said. It took her a money before she fully realized what she had said and she clamped a hand over her mouth, gasping softly. "Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean."

"Oh, there is no need to apologize," Thea said, placing a hand over on Felicity's shoulder. Oliver found it slightly endearing, knowing beforehand from Tommy and Evan how she tended to ramble or say something that made her embarrassed. Felicity smiled apologetically but gratefully at Thea before looking at Oliver again, this time not being able to meet his eyes.

"Then, would you do me the honor of the first dance this evening," Oliver asked, holding out his hand to her. She looked completely conflicted as her eyes darted toward Tommy, seeing him laugh lowly.

"Ah, that privilege lies with me," Tommy said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder, smiling proudly at the group.

"Then the next, Ms. Smoak?"

"I'd love to, my lord," she said, doing the obligatory curtsy for him.

The music for dancing begun, and Tommy held out his arm for Felicity to take and she took it with ease. Oliver offered his arm to Thea and she accepted it, winking up at him. He rolled his eyes at her but he felt completely at ease. Which surprised him, since social gatherings made him rather uncomfortable and he always viewed it as a waste of time. But he wasn't uncomfortable, he was instead rather excited.

As they positioned themselves, the two partners next to each other, Oliver found his eyes constantly wonder to Felicity. He knew the dance well, and could dance with his eyes closed but his eyes weren't closed, that was for certain. He didn't notice he was doing staring until Thea had snapped her fingers in front of him, calling his attention back to her.

"So, you seem to like Ms. Smoak," Thea said lowly, grinning wickedly up at him.

"I've only just met her, Thea, I have no reason not to like her, if that's what you mean," Oliver replied, narrowing his eyes at Thea. Thea had a knack for thinking herself a match maker, and knew all the eligible woman that Oliver might end up marrying. Of course, Thea always said that none of the women eligible were right for Oliver. She had always claimed that Oliver needed someone who was unique and who would make him happy. She even vowed to him once, that she would not be happy until she had seen him happily wed to someone who 'made his heart ache when she's not there,' which always made him roll his eyes at her. But when Thea was determined, there was no stopping her.

"I don't mean anything at all, just pointing something out," she said rather innocently, giggling as Oliver sighed heavily.

"You don't need to point anything out," Oliver muttered, but Thea only ignored him.

"Well, you both already know so much about each other, mostly because Tommy won't stop talking about either of you, which is honestly extremely vexing, so you know about each other's good and bad habits. I think it's perfect really," Thea said, pausing as they moved away from each other. "But, she does seem like an amazing girl, and if Tommy likes her, it's only a matter of time before you do."

"And why is that?"

"Because you can't stop looking at her," Thea replied, just as the song and dance ended. Oliver scowled at his younger sister, but managed to hide his scowl as the crowd of dancers clapped, praising the musicians for their wonderful playing. Oliver turned to Felicity who was beside Thea and smiled as best he could, as he was becoming slightly nervous. He barely noticed Tommy ask Thea for a dance as the music started up again. The men bowed, and the women curtsied and they were waltzed into a new dance.

Felicity was silent at the beginning but neither had broken eye contact as the dance continued. She was content with the silence, though she did wish he would say something, anything, to confirm that it wasn't just her imagination, as it might be, that he was her dance partner. It startled them both when Oliver finally spoke up, their gloved hands touching as they grew close together.

"You are very graceful, Ms. Smoak." Oliver could've smacked himself for saying that, for it sounded completely ridiculous but he realized it made Felicity smile more than she probably should have.

"Thank you, my lord. You are a fine dancer, as well," Felicity replied. She winced and her blush began to deepen to a bright pink, which, he noticed, complemented her quite nicely. The blush reached down to her bosom, which was moving up and down at a faster pace than Oliver would've liked.

She was nervous, that much was obvious, and a part of him wanted to try and comfort her but he didn't know how. The other part of him wanted something else entirely. He wanted to see how far that blush traveled down her body and he also wanted to kiss those red tainted lips, even if for a moment.

The song and dance ended shortly afterward, as it was a short dance, and Oliver was glad for it. He needed to step away from being so close to Felicity and fight the urge to take her somewhere quiet where they could be undisturbed. And that, he knew couldn't happen. It was his best friend's ball and his other best friend's sister. Both ravishing a woman here and ravishing Felicity were off limits, no matter how great a temptation it was.

He offered his arm to Felicity and they walked behind Thea and Tommy, to an empty corner in the next room. Tommy was as happy and energized as ever and Thea seemed to buzz right along with him. Oliver and Felicity on the other hand, were raked with tension and nervousness. Felicity's nervousness laid solely for the fact that Lord Oliver Queen was even more attractive then she had ever imagined and also for the fact that he was an Earl. That certainly warranted unease from her and she felt that if she ever managed to be alone with him, that she'd ramble and she'd say something completely embarrassing, and nobody wanted that.

"I'd say this is a great start to the ball, don't you think? There are more people then I'd imagine, being that it's not the season and fairly close to Christmas, and it's all a very pleasant surprise," Tommy said, smirking.

"Oh please, you knew how many people would come, especially as it is your mother's birthday ball. No one could possibly resist a Merlyn Ball," Thea said, laughing heartily.

This exchange managed to ease Felicity's nerves, even if by a little bit. She noticed then, however, that she was still gripping Oliver's arms and she let go as softly and quickly as she could.

Oliver wasn't surprised by Felicity letting go of him but he found that it left him feeling slightly emptier then before. To which he knew he had to get away from the group and to make his way to the card room. A little gambling and scotch within the room would do him good, that he knew for sure.

"Please excuse me, I have forgotten I need to be somewhere else... At the moment," Oliver said, rather awkwardly. He bowed to them all and Felicity curtsied back, as she had been taught, and watched Oliver leave as quickly as he could.

"Did I do something wrong," Felicity asked as she turned back towards Tommy and Thea. They didn't look as surprised by Oliver's departure as she would have thought and that seemed to give her some comfort.

"No, you didn't. Oliver doesn't like social settings. He only came today per my request," Tommy offered as an explanation giving her an apologizing look.

Just then, Aunt Beth came to them and said she desired Felicity as she had people that Felicity 'must' meet. Felicity had very little idea of how just one ball could change her future forever.

* * *

_A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It is shorter then I wanted but I didn't want people to wait any longer then they had too. So, I'm hoping you guys will understand if this story updates slowly because I do plan on making longish chapters, all hopefully exceeding 6 thousand words._

**_ALSO I CHANGED THE NAME FROM 'She Lit A Fire' TO 'Hold Your Breath'! _**_it's a song i really like by Chase Atlantic :)_

_I DO hope you are enjoying this, I love writing this story and I have so many ideas that it'll probably be easy to write up another chapter soon. Anyways, so sorry for any mistakes, I still don't have a beta (IF you are interested please tell me!) and so I have trouble correcting my work. _

_Please review if you can! and tell me what you think friends! I hope everyone is having a fantastic summer! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felicity sighed heavily as she laid out on her bed and began to contemplate what had happened that night. She had met many people that night thanks to both Tommy and Aunt Beth. She had many gentlemen ask her to dance and was happy for the attention, like any normal girl would. A lot of the gentlemen were not wholly interested in her, and she thinks it had to do with her being a friend of Tommy's but she had a feeling some were.

Aunt Beth was so excited that she had Felicity at her side, and made sure to introduce her to everyone that she knew. More than once, Felicity had to tell her aunt that she had already met some of them. It was an enjoyable evening and she found that her and Thea got a long very well. They sat next to each other during the dinner, had talked adamantly about books they had read, how Thea was looking forward to being out for the next season, and Felicity's take on her first season. Felicity thought she was becoming fast friends with Thea and Tommy seemed very pleased with himself.

Felicity was disappointed when she hadn't seen anymore of Lord Oliver Queen. Despite the fact that men like him didn't talk to women like her, she still hoped he'd come back, but he never did. Felicity was set to leave with Aunt Beth after the clock had struck ten, as Aunt Beth was coming down with a headache. Aunt Beth had said that even though she enjoyed balls and other tonnish events, she could only tolerate so much noise in one evening. Felicity had bid farewell to both Tommy and Thea, both of whom promised to visit her the within the next few days. She was glad for it.

Felicity heard the knock at her door and was happy to see her maid, Mary, come through to help her get ready for bed.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Miss Felicity?" Mary asked, moving to the closet to take out one of her nightgowns.

"I did, it was very exciting. Lord Tommy Merlyn and his mother know how to throw a good ball," Felicity answered, smiling warmly at Mary. Mary had been her maid ever since Mary had turned sixteen, and Felicity at fourteen. The age difference did nothing for them and the two had become fast friends. Mary told Felicity about the things she hears from the other servants and Felicity would often share the news she had from her parents, or as of late, from the parties themselves.

Felicity never prided herself as a gossip, but she did like a good story now and again and Mary would be only too happy to supply it. They were both dreamers and they'd always speculate about things together, after the story had been told of course, and it had always been good fun.

"Were there any gentlemen to catch your eye," Mary asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief and curiosity.

"Oh yes! Well, I mean many did, but…" Felicity hesitated because she truly didn't know where to start. She did like Oliver and he did catch her eye, but she wasn't entirely sure he liked her. She thought maybe Tommy had asked him to dance with her, because he had left straight after that to go to the card room. She really didn't know what to think of him, he didn't act as lively or mischievous as Tommy or Evan had depicted him.

"Miss Felicity? What's the matter?" Mary asked, moving from behind her, the laces on her dress now undone.

"Nothing is the matter. It's just the man that did catch my eye, well… He didn't seem very interested in me. I mean, I don't have any money other than what my father will give for my dowry but that's not enough for anyone of noble birth or anyone who is rich will want. And he was just so handsome and I feel as though I practically know him from all the stories I've heard of him-"

"Miss Felicity, hush," Mary said soothingly, smiling as Felicity grinned sheepishly back. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure he was just preoccupied by something else. And you're beautiful, any man could see that." Mary rubbed Felicity's back in comfort and Felicity could only nod back. She was being silly, she knew that, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

Mary changed the subject then, telling Felicity about what had happened downstairs and in the kitchens. A servant girl, Alice, had been dusting the shelves in the library, had stepped down awkwardly and fell, hitting her shoulder quite hard on a side table. She was sent home after having a doctor look at it, at Aunt Beth's request and with a small pouch full of money for her injury and some much needed rest for a few days, which Alice was entirely grateful for. Felicity smiled at the story, for she knew that Aunt Beth loved the servants who worked there and took care of them as best she could. She was a generous patron and Felicity hoped that she would marry well and be able to do the same for her servants.

Mary left soon after telling the story, as Mary looked as tired as Felicity felt and Felicity promised that she could get ready for bed now that her dress and corset were off. She was tired from the dancing to actually being social, and she felt completely drained. Her mind wouldn't turn off and throughout the night she tossed and turned, Lord Oliver Queen constantly appearing in her thoughts.

She wanted Oliver to like her, that much should've been evident when she had flirted with him that evening, but she also knew that for him to like her, she'd have to do something about her situation and herself. She pointed out every flaw that she had and how it would clash with him and his image of her. She knew she was what people called pretty, for many people had told her on numerous occasions, but she wasn't pretty enough to catch anyone, especially not Oliver. She wanted to be extraordinary, just like every girl wanted to but she knew what she was and how she could use that to her advantage.

She prided herself in her intellect, as she excelled at reading, enjoyed learning about all kinds of things, and was quite good with inventing things, like small trinkets that were useful around the house. She loved history, a subject she shared with her family, and she was good with science. But that wasn't all really, she knew those didn't really make a man want to be with her, unless the gentleman was especially looking for a smart woman, and she had other qualities to recommend herself. She was good with children, running a large household, planning parties, and adapting well to sudden changes. She was also kind, attentive, and selfless. She was what people called the perfect wife, but she also had her flaws of rambling and making things awkward at times were it was unneeded.

She knew that worrying about those things were frivolous. She had only just met Oliver, and Mary had been right, maybe he was just preoccupied. Tommy and Thea had told her that he always did that, so she just assumed that social settings were a weakness for him. She fell asleep thinking about Oliver and the mystery that seemed to surround him.

"It was unkind of you to leave Ms. Smoak so abruptly , Oliver," Thea scolded as the carriage pulled away from Tommy's home.

Oliver glared at Thea for reminding him of his ill manner but he couldn't find it in him to feel bad for it. He had done the right thing, for if he had stayed, he would have done something that would've been off putting to Ms. Smoak, and the last thing he wanted was to make Ms. Smoak uncomfortable.

"Ms. Smoak?" his mother questioned, looking between Thea and Oliver, suddenly interested.

"Yes, you met her. She was the one sat next to me during dinner. She is Lady Amstill's niece," Thea supplied, watching as recognition dawned on her mother's face.

"Ah yes, pretty girl, very polite," she looked at Oliver, smiling softly. "Do you think her a good prospect?"

Oliver looked surprised by his mother's question. He had half expected his mother to say that she would never do for their family, that they needed to get someone who would fit into their blue blood set and what not. But no, Lady Queen looked curious and a little excited about Oliver maybe finding someone.

"I- I mean, I have nothing against her. She is beautiful and Tommy loves her like a sister, but-," Oliver stammered, still stunned by his mother.

"Now, Oliver, I just want you to be happy. It is only the first meeting, I'm sure you'll get to know her on closer acquaintance, that is if you see her again," Lady Queen replied, a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew full well Oliver would see her again.

"I like her a lot, Mama," Thea put in, a glint also in her eye. Oliver wanted to groan at how they teamed up to make him even more uncomfortable. "She is funny and very smart. We have many things in common."

"She seemed very lovely when Lady Amstill introduced us. She bears a resemblance to your friend Evan," Lady Queen quipped.

"Yes, she is his sister. You remember, Mama, he came with Oliver and Tommy one long weekend to visit maybe two years ago," Thea said. She enjoyed herself as Oliver seemed to sulk in his seat, his whole demeanor showing annoyance.

"I do remember, he was a tall young man and thick as thieves the lot of you were," Lady Queen replied, smiling thoughtfully.

Oliver had heard enough and wanted things to be quiet, as his head began to hurt with the amount of scotch that he had consumed. It wasn't much, but the scotch had been strong and with his family chattering away, he felt ready to explode.

"Please, for the love of god, cease talking," Oliver grumbled out. He sat forward in his seat and put his head between his hands, trying to shield his eyes from the street lights streaming through the carriage windows as well as trying to relieve the heavy feeling of his head. His mother moved to rub his back, as she well knew what he had done at the ball and gave Thea a pointed look,to not provoke her brother further.

Although that had never stopped Thea in the past, it wouldn't then, nor would it in the near future.  
"I remember when they were here, they had all gone for a ride out on the estate and a storm had started. I remember you, telling Oliver over and over again that there would be a thunderstorm but none of the would listen. They were so headstrong and hell-bent on going on that ride. They came back soaking wet with mud on their boots and the bottom of their trousers. Mama was so angry at getting her floor all muddy but the lot of you had charmed her so lovingly that she forgave you within seconds. I always admired the way Ollie could do that to you, Mama," Thea said, smiling wickedly at Oliver who was now glaring at her.

"Oh yes, I remember that as well. Such lovely boys you all could be. Evan was the shy one, if my memory is correct. He was very intimidated by us all," Lady Queen remarked, smiling fondly.

Oliver ceased listening at that point and contented himself with looking outside and watching anything and anyone. He knew that he was in a foul mood, the alcohol making him a right git, but he didn't care, not when Thea was provoking him so.

When the carriage stopped, he was the first to get out and as soon as he had helped Thea and his mother out of the carriage, he was into the house quickly as his feet could get him in. Oliver went straight to his personal library and stood in front of the ragging fire before him, internally pleased that the servants had remembered to light the fire for him. He had enough for one day and with his emotions in turmoil, he just needed time to be alone.

He wouldn't, no he couldn't, lie. Felicity Smoak affected him greatly, more than he'd like or want to let on. She was the only woman he had come across to affect him like that. He hadn't lied when he had told her she was graceful, for she was, was so very beautiful. The contact that he had had with her, having her just in his arms was enough to make him think in very dangerous paths.

He could admit to himself though, that he wasn't interested in marriage, but if it had to be someone, anyone that he knew, he'd choose her. He didn't care if he barely knew her or that she barely knew him, there were reasons why Tommy adored her and why Evan placed her as his favorite sister. He was skeptical about her, at first, since Tommy always seemed to over exaggerate a person's likability but Oliver had a knack for taking a look at someone and knowing exactly how their character and personality was. And when Oliver took one look at Felicity, he knew he had met a girl suitable for any man.

Oliver shook himself both physically and mentally as he came to stand in front of the fire. He had to stop thinking about her or he'd never be able to get through his day. He needed no distractions from his work nor from anything else.

He sighs as he turns away from the fireplace and moves towards his desk, actively pushing away all thoughts of a beautiful blonde and the ball in general. The desk is still cluttered with his documents and his father's journals. He slumps down in his chair, palming his eyes as exhaustion sets in.

His father's journals are what confused and enlightened him the most. They detailed the transactions and fraudulent activity that his father had gotten into and all the things that made Oliver want to hate his father and all that he had done. All the money that his father had made, were at the expense of someone else, and as Oliver read through his father's journal entries, he found little remorse in what his father was doing. That is until his father began getting sick. Once his father had realized his impending death, he started to feel the weight of the guilt, or at least write about feeling guilty. He stopped all the fraudulent deals and began to and go into more honorable ones that would keep the family income coming. Of course, if all else failed, everything would have fallen on Oliver's shoulder, of which he was grateful that it had been handled before his father died. But the more he had looked at his father's journals the more he felt uneasy. Something was missing, the ripped pages from one journal was evidence enough but there was other things too that made him think something else, something big, was going on. He wouldn't truly know for sure, not unless he actively went looking for it or he'd go back to the family seat and go through his father's library for more journals.

The uneasiness and guilt, however, forced him to look for more and more. He planned on talking to his father's friends, to his previous solicitors and anyone else who might know. He also tasked himself , after Christmas and before the next season, that he'd go through every nook and cranny of all the family homes. He needed to do this, because he felt an obligation to make sure all the terrible deeds that his father had committed were truly sealed and done with, and to see if he could help those who had gotten the backlash from his father's greed.

Oliver looked one last time at the books and various documents on his desk while he ambled best as he could to his room. His mind exhausted, begging for a break, he finally relinquished his need for sleep. His valet, Kelner, was up waiting for him as he came into the room and he scowled at John realizing how late he had actually stayed up.

"I told you before I left, you did not have to wait for me," Oliver said, sitting down at the edge of his bed toeing off his shoes.

"I am well aware, sir, but I thought you needed help tonight, as it was your first event since..." Kelner didn't continue his train of thought but Oliver knew what he was going to say anyways. He hadn't gone to a social gathering since his father's death. He was secretly grateful to Kelner for staying up, but he would've wanted Kelner to actually get some rest.

They were silent as Kelner helped Oliver out of his evening wear and into his night clothes, which were essentially just undergarments, and Kelner bid him a goodnight after all was done.

"Kelner, you don't have to be up tomorrow. I give you full leave, but when you return, I'll have some work for you."

Kelner only nodded, and bid Oliver another good night. Kelner wasn't just his valet, as many people, even his own mother, had thought. Kelner was also a sort of spy for Oliver, and Kelner was helping Oliver get the information he needed on his father's exploits. And for all Kelner did for him, Oliver was extremely grateful. He was a friend to Oliver when Tommy and Evan wasn't there and Oliver had no idea how he'd get by without him. Hell, Oliver was sure Kelner needed extra payment for everything he was doing for him, and he reminded himself that that's exactly what he'd do.

Oliver finally slumped on the bed as exhaustion over took him.

The next day, as promised, both Tommy and Thea had come calling with their mothers for tea with Felicity and her aunt. Felicity was quite surprised by the visit, because she had thought Thea was being nice when she mentioned of the visit but she was happy nonetheless. Felicity knew that she needed to make friends while in Bath and Thea was one of those women that she got along with. Although Felicity would never fully admit it, she knew that if she were friends with Thea, that she'd also, maybe, see more of Oliver. She also wouldn't admit to being disappointed to not seeing Oliver with them, but from what she had heard of him, she knew that he was a very busy man.

"We apologize Oliver couldn't come, but he gives his regards to you and Lady Amstill. He had some business he needed to attend to, but mother and I thought we would still come and visit you," Thea said as they were finally seated in the drawing room, the elder woman going into the second drawing room across the hall.

"You don't need to explain that to me, my lady. It's quite alright that Lord Queen had a previous engagement, I assure you we are not offended," Felicity said rather awkwardly.

"I told you, call me Thea," Thea said, smiling warmly at Felicity. Felicity blushed at the reminder, still surprised by Thea's kindness and eagerness to know her. Though, she conceded, she was friends with Tommy and that should elicit some good character, which Felicity was all too grateful for.

"And I hope you can call me Felicity. I am glad you could come. I'm afraid I don't know many people in Bath, and it's a great comfort to have you and Tommy here," Felicity said, for she was truly grateful for the visit. She wouldn't have made a visit to Thea after last night for the obvious reasons of not being wanted but she knew now her fears were silly.

"I must confess the real reason for coming to visit you was completely selfish on my part. I know it is a bit cold outside but I was hoping you'd come with Tommy and I to the promenade. Tommy said you had found a wonderful bookshop that I'd love to see," Thea said, looking earnestly at Felicity.

"But- what about your mothers?" Felicity asked, looking between Tommy and Thea.

"They'll stay with Lady Amstill. After last night, those ladies will be talking for hours. We've already spoken to them about our plans, you have nothing to fear," Tommy provided, the right side of his mouth turning up in a smirk.

Felicity scowled at him playfully, readily accepted the offer and waited at the foyer for their coats, before they set off.

They had started conversing over the latest play being shown at the theater, as it had been one of the major topics at last night's ball. Tommy relayed a summary of the play for Felicity with Thea putting in her own comments, making Felicity laugh at their silly display.

"The play was rather ridiculous, even for a comedy. It has all the things that make a good comedy, in my opinion. The brooding, and stubborn, male lead, the simpering mother of the male lead, and the very frank and forward female lead. Though I do hate how painfully blunt she was, nonetheless the play was very good," Thea said, her voice becoming playful and teasing.

"I see that I've missed the chance of a lifetime. What is the next production? I declare it must be an intense drama," Felicity said, laughing heartily.

"You are indeed correct. I can't recall the name of the play, but I hear that it is filled with angst and just the right amount of juicy drama," Thea replied, looking rather excited as she jumped lightly in her seat.

"I will never understand why women love a good drama. I can't imagine actually living in one of those plays, and I'm thoroughly grateful I don't have to," Tommy said being as insightful as he could get.

"Which is why it is fiction, my dear Tommy," Felicity giggled teasingly, poking his arm softly.

"Though it is exciting when a good scandal comes out. It'll be fun to be out next year just to experience what a good scandal could produce out of the ton," Thea put in, looking out the window as they stopped in front of the little gem of a bookshop Felicity had found the day before.

Felicity couldn't help but feel uneasy over Thea's words, because when a scandal had broken out during the last season, society was the very sight of terror for the people involved. Mostly toward the woman in the situation, if there had been a man involved. Felicity would hate to be on the backlash of such an event and often felt for the people involved. The ton especially, were unforgiving and forgot nothing.

They got out of Tommy's carriage and went into the shop, with Tommy telling his driver to circle around a bit and then wait outside till they returned. Felicity hadn't gotten anything the first time she had come there, for there were so many good books to choose from, and she had left empty handed. She then narrowed mental list of the books she wanted and only had enough money for two books. One book, which she had been dying to read, was the "The Hackney Murders" by Rupert Quinn, tales of a serial killer on the loose, killing innocent hackney riders, and the other book, a drama, called "The Pride Of A Man" by Elizabeth Manning, which was said to be about a country born woman and a Viscount too prideful for his own good.

She walked around the shop alone, the books in hand as she gazed at all the other wonderfully bound books. There was something so mundane yet exquisite about a thick leather bound book, and Felicity always felt as though those books were calling out to her. It had become a hobby of hers, collecting as many leather bound favorites as she could, and her Mama would tell you it had become an obsession. She secretly agreed with her mother, though she'd never admit it, and the abundance of leather bound books were making her head swim.

"Felicity! Look who I just found," Thea called out, her voice the perfect pitch of excitement.

Felicity walked down the aisle to where she thought Thea would be, instead when she turned the corner, she hit a tall and muscular body. She stumbled backward, lost her balance, but was caught by the waist by the same muscular body. She cursed under her breath as she came face to face with none other than Lord Oliver Queen.

Oliver was up before dawn, a habit he had established after his father had died, and was at his desk again after getting dressed without Kelner. He was grateful for the silence that had filled the house as well as the solitude the early mornings brought to him. The early hours gave him time to leaf through the journals for anything he had missed the first time he had read them. The torn out pages could have been his father just not having a good day or having to use the pages for other things but he didn't count on it. The journal entries had missing days, even weeks, and that was cause for speculation and concern enough.

The earlier journals didn't have much of anything, in fact the entries were rather dull and uneventful. The later journals, however, got more detailed and darker. His father had begun to use the journals as an outlet for his thoughts, as a journal should be, and seemed to have no filter. Oliver was sure he would find something that would lead him to whatever his father had been trying to hide.

But after an hour of staring at the pages, he just couldn't concentrate well enough to even read. His mind was a jumble of random things and it was causing him a headache.

"Ollie? Are you awake," a timid Thea called, knocking softly at his door.

"I'm awake," he responded, getting up to open the locked door.

"Mama and I were wondering if you'd like to come with us to visit Ms. Smoak and Lady Amstill with Tommy and Lady Merlyn," Thea asked. He tensed at the name but masked it by trying to look indifferent, though he knew Thea could see right through him. She only raised an eyebrow at him and looked at his desk and frowned at the stacks of journals. She didn't comment, however, but gave him a pointed look that told him she didn't approve of the obsession he had of finding out the truth, if it even existed.

"No, I cannot. I'm afraid I'm meeting with an old friend," Oliver said, offering Thea an apologetic look. The clock at the end of the hall struck ten and he realized just how much time he had wasted in his alone time.

"I should have known not to ask but I was intrigued to know your answer, I'll give Ms. Smoak your best wishes none the less," Thea singsonged as she made her exit, giving him a conspiring wink.

Oliver groaned at the mention of Ms. Smoak and sent Thea off with a threatening look, hoping that she wouldn't say anything that would cause him anymore trouble. He smiled and praised Kelner once again for being fully prepared when Oliver was clearly not. Kelner had prepared his walking breeches and sack coat for his venture out. He got ready as quickly as he could, huffing in annoyance as he tied his cravat in a rush, not caring anymore how he looked as he realized he was going to be late if he wasted anymore time.

He wasn't late, it turned out, as he made his way into the gentlemen's club, his friend waving him over with a smug look.

"Well, well, you're a captain now are you, Diggle?" Oliver laughed as he hugged his friend, clapping him soundly on the back.

Captain John Diggle chuckled with him, also clapping Oliver on the back before they pulled apart. The captain looked truly sea swept and even smelled it, but he looked good nonetheless. He was bigger and stronger than Oliver remembered but that was what came with being in the royal navy.

"I do try to live up to the title but I'm still a sailor at heart," Diggle responded, sitting back down at his table. He motioned for Oliver to take a seat as well and called over to the bar for someone to bring them two ales.

"How are you? How's the wife and children?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow at Diggle's early alcohol consumption.

"Good, good. They're in Brighton now, I've settled there to be as good an aid as I can for the navy," Diggle responded, smiling proudly. "And you? How's your family? Are you looking to settle yet or are you still as against marriage as you were before?"

"Of course," Oliver scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Diggle. "Thea and mother are well, they are still as meddling as before but I have learned to tolerate it. And you know very well marriage isn't for me, Diggle."

Diggle only nodded, patting him on the back. He paid for their drinks and Oliver remembered the real reason he had wanted to talk to Diggle.

"I have a request to make of you. Or rather a plea for help," Oliver said, his tone and features going completely serious. Diggle nodded for Oliver to continue, his posture perking up at the mention of propositions. "I need you to ask around Bath and Brighton about anything relating to my father. Anything, and I don't care how horrid they are, I just need to know."

Oliver looked raw and open as he finished his request, and Diggle could see that whatever Oliver needed to know about his father was paining him.

"Are you certain you want me to get involved? What about Tommy?"

"I have yet to speak to Tommy but I wanted him to go to London and try and get something from there. I'm certain, Diggle. I need your help, you're the only one I can trust," Oliver responded, looking torn.

Diggle sighed, but he conceded to help. It wasn't much anyways, he just needed to do some investigating which wasn't dangerous.

"Are we still going to the shops by the promenade to look at hunting rifles? I know you have an abundance but I have need of a new one," Diggle said, standing up to put his coat on.

"At least in hunting, I know I have the upper hand," Oliver chuckled, "years of practice."

"I wouldn't be too sure, I am a captain in the royal navy," Diggle responded, clapping Oliver on the back again. They left the club in high spirits and had gone to the rifle shop, where Diggle purchased a sturdy rifle that had been big on the market since the end of the war. They were passing by a bookshop when he heard his name being called. He groaned and visibly sagged when he realized that the voice belonged to none other than Thea.

"Ollie! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, hello John, I didn't know Oliver was meeting with you," Thea said, coming up to take Oliver by the arm.

"Lady Thea," he said, tipping his hat to her. "Oliver was helping me pick out a hunting rifle."

"And have you found one?"

"I have," Diggle responded, looking perplexed as he looked between brother and sister.

"Oh good! Now you can join our little outing," Thea squealed, clapping her hands together just once. "I'm here with Tommy and Felicity Smoak."

She didn't give them anytime to respond before she had pulled them into the charming bookshop, the smell of old books strong. Oliver didn't want to be dragged into one of Thea's outing and if Felicity Smoak was there, he didn't know what he'd do.

"Felicity! Look who I just found," Thea exclaimed next to him, a giggle bursting from her. Oliver scowled down at her and sent Diggle an apologetic look. He tried to disentangle himself from Thea and stepping forward only to collide into someone who was turning the corner. He heard a gasp and saw Felicity looking wide eyed as she stumbled backward and lost her footing.

He acted as fast as he could and caught her by the waist. Which was a bad move all together because now all he could think about was how nice it was to hold her in his arms, curves moving under his fingertips. Her scent wafted through the air and she smelt of sandalwood and lilies. He let go of her after he realized he had been clutching onto her for more than what was proper and he helped her back up to a stable standing position.

"Lord Queen, my apologies ," she breathed out, a blush forming softly on her face. She looked completely embarrassed and if Oliver was being totally honest with himself, he'd say he liked the way her cheeks bloomed pink.

"No, Ms. Smoak, it is entirely my fault, I was not paying heed to my surroundings. Please accept my sincere apology." She looked up at him, and nodded, offering him a small, shy smile. He felt the slightest bit of warmth to her smile, making him feel extremely uncomfortable and he cursed Thea for making his life so difficult.

"Oliver, my good fellow, I'm glad to see you here," Tommy said, saving them both from further embarrassment and awkwardness. "And John! This is a surprise, I had no idea you were in town."

"Tommy," Diggle responded, putting out his hand to shake Tommy's. "I just came in last night, I had, er, some business in town and decided that, since I was here, I'd try and meet up with Oliver."

"Well I'm glad Thea caught you both then. I find I'm outnumbered." Tommy turned then to Felicity and she motioned patiently for him to introduce her to John so that there wouldn't be any hint of impropriety. But before Tommy could even begin to understand what Felicity was trying to say, Oliver had taken the honors.

"John, this is Ms. Felicity Smoak, Evan Smoak's sister. Ms. Smoak, this is one of my dear friends, Captain John Diggle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak. I knew your brother when I was in school. I was two years ahead of him," Diggle said, politely bowing toward her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm glad to have met so many friends of Evans. He rarely talks about school to me, and I don't get so see him often."

"Evan was well taken care of, I assure you," Diggle responded, smiling crookedly down at her.

"Oh, I'm sure," Felicity exclaimed playfully, letting Diggle know she knew exactly what kind of care he was given. "Tommy of little else. I think he rather misses the fun he had."

"Of course I do! There wasn't the pressing eye of the ton to think of," Tommy said, looking rather dejected.

"Poor you," Thea said, patting his arm sympathetically. "Are we all done here, Felicity? I've had the most wonderful idea! We can all go down to the Museum, I hear they have a new exhibit on Egypt! How exotic it shall be. And it's a mere walk from here!"

"I only need to go and pay for these books and then I'm all yours," Felicity responded, motioning to the tomes in her hands.

Oliver caught the titles of the books just in time to smile at her choices. It surprised him that she would pick out a murder book, but then again he didn't know her at all. It was the fact that he had read and enjoyed the same book that caught his real attention. He watched as Felicity turned to go and purchase the books and Thea giggled beside him. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly, showing her he knew she was up to something.

"What are you doing," Oliver asked Thea quietly, his voice showing his thinly veiled annoyance.

"I'm having a nice outing with my friends and grumpy brother. Now stop being a spoil sport."

"Oliver, I really must be going if I am to make it home before sundown," Diggle said to Oliver as Thea pulled away from Oliver to attach herself to Tommy.

"Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you. Be sure to give your family my best wishes," Oliver said, putting out his hand for Diggle to shake.

Felicity came up behind Oliver and Diggle bowed to her and Thea, telling them both how nice it was to see them and how sorry he was to be leaving so early. They understood the need to be home and they sent Diggle off with an abundance of warm wishes.

Oliver was watching Felicity as she talked to Diggle and was warmed to see her praising his profession and rank. Many of those who Oliver knew, mostly those of nobility, put those who fought for their country down constantly, and it was a nice change to see Diggle smile in thanks. When Diggle did leave, Thea actively paired them up as she took Tommy's arm, giving Felicity a wink before turning and making her way to the museum, Tommy being dragged with her.

Oliver had never wanted to strangle his sister more than he did in that second. He figured that she needed to get her fill of matchmaking done but bringing him into the mix made him want to hurl a series of curses at her. He conceded though and graciously offered his arm to a blushing Felicity. It felt foreign to have another woman, who was not family, hold on to him but it wasn't unpleasant. What did become a problem was his wayward thoughts, which turned toward his appraisal of her body.

Her dress fitted her perfectly and it was a simple light pink color that cut a little lower than most dresses. And from his height above her, she was giving him a nice view. He decided that it would torture them both if someone did not start talking soon.

"Do you enjoy mysteries, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity looked startled as she looked up at him, her eyes widening slowly as she realized he was talking about the books and not something else.

"I do. They are quite entertaining and I enjoy the suspense," Felicity responded, her voice slow and ravenous. Like honey, Oliver thought, moving them so they could dodge others on the sideroad.

"I enjoy them too and I couldn't help but notice your novel of choice. 'The Hackney Murders' is an excellent read. I couldn't put it down when I had read it in university."

"I've heard great things about the novel. I've always been attracted to mysteries. I get peeved with not knowing the truth or at least not getting the whole picture. I quite like unraveling all things mysterious."

"I know the feeling well," Oliver replied, and he had to stop himself from grumbling the words. The mystery of his father's misconducts were still haunting him and he only wanted the truth. He saw her looking curiously at him and he gave her a tight smile, not offering any explanation. He would realize later that that had been a mistake. Felicity had then decided that Oliver Queen was a mystery himself and she wouldn't mind at all trying to unravel him.

The walk soon ended and Thea had come up to them, motioning for them to enter the museum quickly. Her enthusiasm was enough for the four of them and Tommy decided it was high time to steal Felicity away from him. He looked over at his little sister and saw her smirk and gave her a dirty look.

"Don't even think about it," Oliver grounded out to her as he offered his arm for her to take. She accepted it with a wicked smile that spoke volumes.

The museum did in fact have a new exhibit out on Egyptians but it had nothing aunthentic from Egypt, only replicas, but it promised that the replicas were only temporary and that real artifacts would be there soon. The exhibit was a bore for Oliver but he kept himself entertained by keeping a distance from Felicity but that didn't stop him from looking. He was captivated by her interest in Egypt, and insisted that she wanted to roam the room alone to read all the little signs and descriptions of the replicas. She stopped at urns and fake mummies and was pleasantly surprised by her awe of them.

"Do you like her," Tommy asked, startling Oliver out of his musing. Oliver turned to Tommy while simultaneously groaning. Everyone was playing matchmaker with him and he wasn't pleased with it at all.

"Not you too," Oliver groaned out, closing his eyes in frustration.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry. You've been staring at her ever since we left the bookshop. And don't think I didn't notice the way you danced with her last night. I know you are attracted to her, it's written all over your face," Tommy said, chuckling at Oliver's pained expression. "And why shouldn't you like her. She is a beautiful woman."

"That she is," Oliver said in return, opening his eyes to look at her again. She was devouring the information on the plaques and she hadn't looked up at him since they had entered the exhibit room. It unnerved him really, and he didn't know why. And that unnerved him even more.

"Just know, that if you ever need my help, I'm all too happy to offer my assistance." Oliver nodded at his words but didn't take them into consideration. Oliver didn't need any help because he planned on nothing happening between him and Miss Felicity Smoak. None whatsoever.

* * *

A/N: I honestly didn't know how to end this chapter because I was a bit to busy to write anymore. Well I do hope you liked this chapter and I'm working out how I want this story to go and the way Felicity and Oliver to fall in love. :) But I hope you stick with this story, I know it's a bit boring now but it is only the first few chapters! Also if you have any advice or any ideas on what you'd like to see, I'm all ears!

Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Carol (div), you rock my friend.

Please review if you can, it'd mean a lot!


End file.
